Focusing specifically on the field of works of art and more specifically on paintings, for which the recommended system has essentially been designed, one of the known solutions, which is regarded as being amongst the most suitable, consists in using a rectangular frame with sides which are grooved on the inside, on two of which, in correspondence with one of the vertices of the frame, the painting to be transported is inserted, remaining completely fastened by means of its two other edges, which are initially free with respect to the frame, by means of setscrews appropriately installed between said edges and the corresponding sectors of the said frame.
This solution results in a solid fastening of the frame of the painting to the frame, such that, by subsequently and appropriately fastening said frame inside the transport vehicle, the painting is immobilised and there is no risk of the latter being able to suffer a blow, provided all the frames are appropriately fastened, yet this rigid fastening system means that the vibrations due to the normal operation of the vehicle are transmitted to the paintings which on occasion can lead to them being damaged, especially when dealing with very old works on which the paint is very dry. These problems apply to the transportation of other articles in respect of which the said vibrations may give rise to the loosening-off of screws, the breakage of fragile connections, etc.